Old Beginnings
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: When Emily, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, & Damon, all vampires, move to Emily's hometown of Rosewood Pennsylvania, into a mystery house. Questions arise around Alison DiLaurentis' & Maya St. Germain's murders & three young girls as the five vampires have to figure out what it is about those three pretty girls that attract so many corpses. PLL & TVD CROSSOVER! Please Review! Reupload
1. Prologue

Prologue:

What have I done? She was my friend. I don't know what came over me, it was just like this urge of rage. It just took over me, one minute we were just talking and the next I'm ripping out her jugular. Blood, there's so much blood. Ugh, I haven't tasted human blood in almost ten years. I missed it, no I can't think like this. I need to hide her before someone realizes she's gone from the party. But where, where do you hide a sixteen year old girl. Surely there is going to be a search, maybe they'll think it was just an animal attack and dismiss it. The woods then that's where I'll take her.


	2. Chapter 1

** Alright so I just want to set something straight. No way is this story a copy of FantasyShippers 'Supernatural Little Liars' our story lines are completely different and you've only seen one chapter of this story while hers has 27 and is completed. How do you have any clue on what this story is going to turn into? I don't appreciate all of the hate comments when they are in no way of constructive. Also, while all of you (as of now) are hiding behind a guest user name not allowing me to set this straight to you personally. Please continue reading as I continue on writing this story and the others of you who haven't read this yet please don't be turned away by all of the hate comments and give this a chance. **

**xThank You, PLLAftershocks **

Chapter One:

"Hey, Em will you give me a hand with this box?" 17 year old Caroline Forbes asks her friend Emily Fields.

The two of them had just moved here from Mystic Falls, Virginia with their other friends Elena, Stefan, and Damon. All five of them vampires looking to start over, Caroline and Elena still dealing with the death of their dear friend Bonnie, Bonnie being much of the reason that Elena and Caroline wanted to make a fresh start. Stefan and Damon were brothers, Stefan being Elena's boyfriend and Damon following Stefan around like a lost puppy dog, the two of them had no choice but to follow the three girls to their new destination. Stefan and Damon being the oldest of the five and then Caroline and Elena following Caroline being two hundred and thirteen years turned and Elena being one hundred and ninety six, Emily being the youngest with only one hundred and three years under her belt. Emily has been with Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline her whole one hundred and three years of life, being since Damon changed her after one of Stefan's ripper episodes. After Bonnie's death the five of them decided what better place to start over than Emily's hometown of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The five of them had decided that they would go back to high school, presenting as juniors of course. Except for Damon, for him being Stefan's older brother didn't really fit the high school picture.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"You know for being older than me, you sure are a lot weaker than me." Emily says to Caroline with a laugh.

"Hey, if I don't have to break a nail I'm not going to. Now can you please help me?!" Caroline exclaims struggling with another box.

After the two of them get the rest of the boxes into the house, which would have been a lot easier if Elena, Stefan, and Damon wouldn't have left them to go find food.

"Hey, Care maybe we should put a few of these boxes in the basement." Emily says to Caroline yelling into the kitchen.

"Yeah, go ahead Em I'll meet you down there." Caroline says from the kitchen.

Emily nods as if Caroline can see her and then picks up a box and starts to descend the stairs. After setting the box down in the far corner of the concrete room Emily notices a bunch of scattered newspapers beside the washing machine. She picks one up, the headline reads "Rosewood Observer- Still Missing" with a picture of pretty blond girl, she couldn't be more than fifteen. Emily sets down the newspaper and notices a couple of flyers reading "Missing-Alison DiLaurentis-Would Now Be 16" with a different picture of the blond. Emily then sees a different newspaper this one reading "Rosewood Observer- Murder Solved" again with a different picture of the infamous Allison. Emily continues to search through the box noticing more and more newspapers one reading "Rosewood Observer- What Really Happened?" with a picture of two brunettes and another blond but not the same one from the previous newspapers or flyers. Another with the headline of "Rosewood Observer- Local Detective Slain" with a picture of a man maybe early thirty's in a gray suit. Then, two more papers both with same picture of some cop known as Reynolds. One with the headline of "Reynolds Trial Days Away" and the other "Charges in DiLaurentis Murder Case Dismissed" under the heading reading "Prosecution Proceeds with St. Germain Case."

"St. Germain? What St. Germain?" Emily says out loud to herself.

The name sounded very familiar to her. Emily continued to search through the large box, looking at the door every so often to see if Caroline is coming down. The next paper that Emily pulls out reads "Rosewood Observer- Missing Girl" with a picture of black haired girl in a blue top. Where have I seen her? Emily thinks to herself.

"Emily, Elena, Stefan, and Damon are back with food." Caroline yells down the stairs.

"Coming!" Emily yells throwing all of the papers into the box and placing it on a shelf above the washer.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

After the five of them have eaten Elena and Emily decide to go downtown to take a look. They call themselves the E twins, well actually Damon started calling them that after he turned Emily and at the time dating Elena and it just stuck. They decided to stop at this little coffee shop known as 'The Brew'. It's really quaint and small, a lot of book shelves cover the walls with four computer stations in the far corner. At the back of the brew there's a couch and a couple of chairs with a table in the middle. Emily notices the three girls on the couch immediately, it's the two brunettes and the blond from the newspaper! The three of them all huddled around the table, talking in quiet conversation to each other.

"Elena?" Emily says.

"Yeah Em?" Elena turns over her shoulder to ask her.

"I'm going to go ask those girls if they know where the library is." Emily says gesturing towards the three girls on the couch.

"Emily, I can see the library from out this window." Elena says to her pointing towards the large window beside her. But, before she can finish Emily is already walking towards the couch.

"Hi, do you guys think you could point me in the direction of the town library? I just moved here and I haven't quite figured my way around." Emily asks the three girls.

"Sure, you just go out the door and turn left and then walk all the way down and take another left and you should be right about there." One of the brunettes stands, the smaller one, and tells Emily.

"Thank you." Emily says turning to walk away.

"Wait." The blond now standing. "What's your name?"

Emily turns back to face them, "Emily."

"How old are you?" the blond questions again.

"17." Emily tells them.

"That would make you a junior right?" once again the blond.

"Yes, I start at Rosewood High on Monday." Emily tells her.

"Wow, same as us, were juniors too. I'm Hanna." The blond says placing a hand on her chest and then pointing to the smaller brunette, "That's Aria and that's Spencer." Hanna continues, pointing at the taller brunette.

"Hi." Aria and Spencer say in synchronization and look at each other and laugh.

"Maybe, we'll see you around on Monday?" Hanna says to her.

"Yeah, maybe." Emily says to them turning to walk off.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

** Alright so I just want to set something straight. No way is this story a copy of FantasyShippers 'Supernatural Little Liars' our story lines are completely different and you've only seen one chapter of this story while hers has 27 and is completed. How do you have any clue on what this story is going to turn into? I don't appreciate all of the hate comments when they are in no way of constructive. Also, while all of you (as of now) are hiding behind a guest user name not allowing me to set this straight to you personally. Please continue reading as I continue on writing this story and the others of you who haven't read this yet please don't be turned away by all of the hate comments and give this a chance. **

**xThank You, PLLAftershocks **

Chapter Two:

"Hey wait." The tall brunette speaks up, "Did you say you just moved here?"

"Yeah, me and my four other friends." Emily says to her gesturing back at Elena, Elena waves as the four girls look at her.

"Did you move into the house on Oakwood?" the tall brunette questioning Emily again.

"Yes?" Emily said, the four girls gasp. "What?" Emily continues confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." Aria, the short brunette tells her.

"Alright well I better get going. Maybe I'll see you guys Monday."

"Yeah definitely." Hanna says breaking the silence.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

On Monday Emily, Caroline, and Elena, along with Stefan walked into Rosewood High together. When the four of them got their schedules they noticed that they all had second period together, English Literature with a Mr. Fitz as their teacher. As they walk into class together, Emily notices a huddle in the far corner of the room. Everyone seems to turn and look at the four of them as they walk into the classroom, including the three girls in the far corner.

"Emily!" Hanna yells.

Emily waves at the three girls, Aria smiles and Spencer gives small wave back to Emily. Just then the bell rings and Mr. Fitz enters the room. Emily, Caroline, Elena, and Stefan are still standing at the front of the classroom.

"Hello class, we have some new students joining us today." Mr. Fitz says while placing his brief case of the desk and opening it. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Mr. Fitz continues gesturing towards the four of them.

Elena steps forward first, "I'm Elena."

"I'm Caroline."

"Stefan." He says with a little wave.

"And I'm Emily."

"Where are you guys from?" some kid yells from one of the desks.

"Virginia." Stefan pipes up.

"All of you?" another random girl asks.

"Yes, were all cousins." It's a lie but it the best thing Stefan could come up with without some asking more questions.

"Alright, well you guys can take a seat anywhere and then were going to get started." Mr. Fitz tells the four of them.

**Well here's the first part of chapter 2. I'll eventually finish it but probably not anytime soon. I need to pull inspiration from somewhere!**


End file.
